inay_kong_walafandomcom-20200214-history
Inay Kong' Wala Wiki
Inay Kong' Wala Inay' Kong Wala (Lit: Mother's Lost) is an 2018 '''Philippine drama and romantic comedy '''television series starring ''Aloha Barbara, Patrick Gonzaga and Rey Dejano. It premiered on July 2, 2018 and ended on August 31, 2018 on ''Filipino Telebabad ''line up, directed by Kundi de los Santos. ''Inay' Kong Wala, together with Kailangan Kita'' ''are the first tv series to stream on Truly Filipino Channel. Cast and characters Lead Cast ''(final)'' * Aloha Barbara as Inday Magsakay Manaloto-Dizon (season 1-2) * Patrick Gonzaga as Bryan Montefalco Dizon (season 1-2) * Rey Dejano '''as Franklin Vidal Dejano (season 1-2) '''Supporting Cast ''(final)'' * Francisco Manaloto as Hidalgo Manaloto (season 1-2) * Dang Reyes as Indira Montefalco-Dizon (season 1-2) * Maila Santos '''as Tinay Magsakay-Manaloto (season 1-2) * '''Nova Pusit '''as Lolita Manaloto (season 1-2) * '''Khalabti Raymundo '''as Paz Dejano (season 2) * '''Janice Falcon '''as Julie Ramos (season 2) * '''Marjorie Balagot '''as Iday Magsakay Manaloto (season 1-2) * '''Kim Ramos '''as Emilia Quijano (season 2) * '''Jerome Villanueva '''as Rafael " Rafa " Flores (season 2) '''Extended Cast ''(final)'' * Audrey Co '''as Sister Yambra " Yam " Carillo (season 1-2) * '''Richard Orquia '''as Erwyn " Jade " Sebastian-Carillo (season 1-2) * '''Jaime Santos as Elijah Dizon (season 1-2) * Matet Sison'' ''as'' ''Manang Idilado " Iding " Flores (season 1-2) * Noli Brucoy '''as Manong Benito " Nito " Flores (season 1-2) * '''Teresita Chang '''as Doña Trinidad Conching Ramos (season 2) * '''Arturo Sevilla '''as Emmauel Quijano (season 2) * '''Divina Sevilla '''as Carmela Quijano (season 2) '''Guest Cast ''(final)'' * Kristina Daehyun '''as young Inday * '''Atom Penaflor '''as young Bryan * '''Russel Kochi '''as young Franklin * '''Claire Bautista '''as farmer * '''Sarah Rara '''as Esmeralda Ramirez * '''Sylvia Regis '''as Ericka Ramirez * '''Amelia Inchoco '''as Carylle * '''Jack Sintos '''as Rodrigo " Tito Rods " Dizon * '''Charlotte Quinto '''as fish vendor * '''Samantha de Leon '''as Tart Montefalco-Dizon * '''Ice Sta. Maria '''as Adelaide Paner * '''Antonio Padilla '''as Michael Aguas * '''Ma. Pilita Perez '''as Linita Aguas * '''Athena Ruiz '''as Ericka Melendez * '''Niccki Santos '''as farmer * '''Sabrina Curtis '''as Kathrina Vidal-Dejano * '''Matet de la Paz '''as Ingrid Ramos * '''Diego Sarento '''as demolition leader * '''Donna Demetillo '''as Kristina Rose * '''Carlos Buenafe '''as Don Dominic Ramos * '''Orfeshaine Duran '''as Kristine Peralejo / Landslide victim * '''Janine Sanico '''as Tin-tin Peralejo / Landslide victim * '''Gladys Sharon '''as Nina Santos / Landslide victim * '''Jackno Quinones '''as Jack / Landslide victim * '''Gabby Cuneta '''as Dr. Trillo Cruz Reception (Click here to see the list of episodes) Production '''Filming Filiming for Inay Kong' Wala ''began in May 7, 2018. '''Timeslot' Inay Kong' Wala ''was originally planned to be played every 2:45 pm. Week after the premiere, the timeslot announced on June 26, 2018. ''Inay Kong' Wala ''airs every 8:15 pm to 9:25 or 9:30 pm in weekdays. On July 2, 2018, ''Inay Kong' Wala finally airs every 7:25 pm to 8:15 pm in weekdays. Casting On June 5, the director and the producer announced that Lilia Marco ''refused for being the role of ''Inday ''because of personal reasons. Days ago, ''Aloha Barbara got picked. The full cast, including the guest stars was announced on May 5, 2018. Extension The management has announced that ''Inay' Kong Wala ''will be extended until August 31, 2018.Category:Browse